July 15, 2011 Smackdown results
The July 15, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 12, 2011 at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut. Summary What started with Christian taunting Randy Orton with a picture of him with the World Title escalated as the night progressed. First, he vowed to find out who vandalized Randy Orton's tour bus. Then, he lost a bunch of Orton's money at the roulette wheel. Finally, he offered his thoughts on Orton in That's What I Am. With Cody Rhodes preparing for his match with Bryan, Ted DiBiase was on his own against big Ezekiel Jackson. Despite an impressive effort from DiBiase, he was forced to submit to Jackson's punishing backbreaker. After the match, Rhodes warned DiBiase about the paper bag implications of losing another match in the future. With no love lost between the two, Cody Rhodes and Daniel Bryan slugged it out in an evenly matched bout. While battling in the corner, Rhodes tossed Bryan to the side, causing him to land precariously with the top rope between his legs. Rhodes capitalized on the vulnerable position and dropped Bryan from the ropes with a well-targeted kick to the head, leading to a pinfall victory. In their first match ever, Sin Cara stunned Sheamus by countering the Celtic Cross and rolling him up for a pinfall victory. With Sheamus frustrated by the loss, Wade Barrett leapt up from the announce table to gain a measure of retribution for Sheamus smashing him with a steel chair last week. After dropping Sheamus with a Brogue Kick, Barrett finished him off with Wasteland. With Big Show and Mark Henry prepared to face off, there was potential for chaos ... and SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long knew it. If there was any physicality between the two, Long would cancel their Money in the Bank match. As both behemoths traded emotional words, Big Show claimed his actions against Henry as of late have actually done him a favor by lighting a fire within him. Henry's take was that being stronger and meaner is better than being big. Who will prevail when the two finally collide in the ring at Money in the Bank? After driving Rosa Mendes' head to the canvas, Kelly Kelly picked up the win. At Money in the Bank, Kelly Kelly puts her title on the line against Brie Bella. Together, Justin Gabriel and Health Slater were three-time WWE Tag Team Champions. And they worked together from the beginning of The Nexus to the end of The Corre. But that's all in the past, and Slater made that clear with his words before the match against his former ally. But in the end it was Gabriel who reigned supreme in a competitive bout, defeating Slater with an impressive 450 Splash. A night of Christian's taunting of Randy Orton culminated during the main event between Kane and Orton. When Christian came to ringside, Kane used the distraction to clothesline Orton out of the ring. The momentum also sent Kane careening onto the arena floor. But while Kane smartly climbed back into the ring, Orton decided to pursue Christian, which resulted in him getting doused with water by Christian and counted out of the bout. That's when the chaos began. As a furious Orton chased Christian around and into the ring, The Viper found himself the victim of a vicious 2-on-1 assault at the hands of both Kane and Christian. But when Kane turned his attention to Christian, The Viper blasted Kane with an RKO. Then just seconds after, Christian charged and speared Orton. After pummeling Orton with blows, Christian armed himself with a steel chair. But before Christian could use the chair, Orton kicked Christian in the gut and wrested control of the chair. Then, seething with anger, Orton erupted and unloaded on Kane with multiple, brutal chair shots while Christian looked on. After the display, can Orton possibly contain his temper and avoid being disqualified and losing his title at Money in the Bank? What surprises does Christian have left in store for Orton? The fate of the World Title will be determined this Sunday. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jinder Mahal defeated Johnny Curtis *Ezekiel Jackson © defeated Ted DiBiase to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (3:44) *Cody Rhodes defeated Daniel Bryan (11:04) *Sin Cara defeated Sheamus (5:56) *Kelly Kelly defeated Rosa Mendes (1:49) *Justin Gabriel defeated Heath Slater (2:56) *Kane defeated Randy Orton by Count Out (2:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 7-15-11 1.jpg SD 7-15-11 2.jpg SD 7-15-11 3.jpg SD 7-15-11 4.jpg SD 7-15-11 5.jpg SD 7-15-11 6.jpg SD 7-15-11 7.jpg SD 7-15-11 8.jpg SD 7-15-11 9.jpg SD 7-15-11 10.jpg SD 7-15-11 11.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #621 at CAGEMATCH.net * #621 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events